


Finding Home

by wattpads_songbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post 9x18, canon!verse, disney lover!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpads_songbird/pseuds/wattpads_songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has never seen Finding Nemo (or The Lion King, but really, one problem at a time!) and Dean is horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> “And-and I look at you, and I... and I'm home.”

— _Finding Nemo_

***

It had been a very long time since Castiel had visited Dean in that dream, handing him an address before disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared. Nevertheless, Dean can’t help but see the resemblance between then and now. Except this time, Cas is sitting next to him fishing as well.

A strange peace surrounds Dean, and he idly wonders if he’s dreaming. Perhaps the peace simply comes from the fact that Cas is here with him. There are no wars to be fought, no monsters to be ganked. He’s just here on his own accord. Unlike Dean though Cas doesn’t look as relaxed. His brow is deeply furrowed, and his eyes are narrowed into a glare.

“What is it?” Dean asks, breaking the silence that had engulfed the two since they set up their chairs at the end of the short pier. 

“The fish here are rather intelligent. I can’t seem to persuade them to, as you say, take the bait,” Cas says.

Dean raises an eyebrow. “You can’t use angel mojo to talk to the fish, that’s cheating.”

Cas looks over at Dean, his expression morphing into a confused one. “I hadn’t realized this was a competition.”

“It’s...not,” Dean starts, “but it’s just the principal of the thing.”

Cas takes this into consideration before saying, “I talk to the plants back at home. Why can’t I talk to the fish as well?”

Dean doesn’t have time to explain how plants and fish are entirely two different things as Cas’ pole is given a noticeable yank. The angel’s eyes widen as they snap back to his pole. This being Cas’ first time fishing, he finds himself at a sudden loss as to what he was supposed to do next. 

Shaking his head, Dean then says, “Well, go on then. Reel it in.” 

Hearing Dean’s voice jolts Castiel into action. He quickly starts reeling in his catch. As the fish emerges from the water, a wave of excitement washes over Cas. The angel stands as he goes to retrieve the fish from the hook. The tiny fish squirms in the air, but soon stills as Cas lays a hand on it. The sun is glinting of the fish’s gray scales, reminding Cas of the fish he saw when he was just a fledgling. 

_Don’t step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish._

Dean watches Cas, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He marvels at the angel’s gentleness as he takes the fish off of the hook. It was as if he thought fish was made of porcelain instead of scales and bones. 

The hunter walks up to his friend and pats him on the shoulder. “Nice job, Buddy, and you didn’t even have to talk to this one.” 

“So it would seem,” Cas replies without looking over at Dean. He is concentrating on making sure the fish can still breathe, his grace wrapping the fish in a comforting embrace.

Dean leans forward and guesses the fish might be two inches long. In short, not big enough to bring home and try that new spice rub he found. “He’s small enough to be Nemo.” Dean blinks as a warm glow emits from Cas’ palm. The slight tear from the hook in the fish’s lip heals.

Cas looks over at Dean now. “Who’s Nemo?”

“What? That Metadick didn’t juice you up with any Disney knowledge?”

“I...don’t think so,” Cas says, wracking his brain for the name Nemo.

A horrified expression crosses Dean’s features. “Th-that’s not even right.”

Cas shrugs. Even with his new found knowledge, there are still many things he doesn’t understand, and he is okay with this. Humans are always learning, so why not him? Cas reaches into the pocket of his trenchcoat, retrieving his phone. He hands it to a still baffled looking Dean, saying, “Will you take a picture so I can send it to Claire?” 

Taking the phone from the angel’s hand, Dean types in the four digit passcode: 1-9-7-9. He taps the camera icon before holding up the phone. Cas lifts up the fish slightly before flashing a grin that makes Dean’s stomach flip and flop just like a fish. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, taking back his phone. Cas and Claire’s relationship had grown over the past couple of months. The two often shared pictures with each other now, updating the other about their whereabouts or daily doings. The angel now crouches at the edge of the pier and releases the fish back into the slightly murky river water. 

Cas turns around as he hears a scraping noise against the wood. His eyebrows furrow as he sees Dean dragging his chair away. “What are you doing?” Cas asks, wondering if the heat has gotten to the hunter.

Dean doesn’t look over at Cas as he says, “It’s sacrilegious not to have seen _Finding Nemo_. It’s almost as bad as not having seen The Lion King.” He suddenly stops then. “Please tell me you’ve seen _The Lion King_.” He waits a beat and then takes Cas’ silence as a no.

“What about trying that new spice rub?” Cas asks, falling into step next to Dean with his own chair. Though Cas is carrying his, not allowing it make that horrid sound against the pier. 

“We’ll go buy a fish from the market,” Dean says. He then adds, looking Cas straight in the eye, “And we don’t tell Sam it’s from the market.” Before Cas can ask why they would lie, Dean answers the question, “That’s just the way fisherman do things. They...exaggerate.”

Cas nods. “I understand, but...Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Do they find Nemo?”

Dean grins and doesn’t reply.

***

The ride back to the bunker consists of two stops. The first to one of the local gas stations where Dean remembers eyeing some Disney movies. He mentally fist pumps the air as there is _Finding Nemo_ and _The Lion King_. The second is to La Dow’s supermarket. There Dean picks out a fish that he’s pretty sure they could’ve caught and drags Cas away from the different honeys, but not before saying he’ll get one for the angel.

“Heya, Sammy!” Dean calls as they walk into the bunker. 

“No bites, huh?” Sam assumes, considering how fast the two are back. 

Dean scoffs. “Hardly.” He then opens the lid to his cooler, displaying the wonderful fish he...caught. “Angel mojo works on the fish,” Dean adds before retreating back into the kitchen.

Skeptical, Sam turns to Cas. “So, you caught that fish?”

Cas clears his throat. “I caught a fish, yes...just like a fisherman.”

Deciding to drop the subject, Sam says, “Well, good job. It must’ve been beginner’s luck.”

***

After Dean cooked the fish—which was delicious as per usual with anything Dean made—and everyone had their fair share, he and Cas found themselves on the couch in pajamas watching _Finding Nemo_.

Cas was watching with wrapped attention, making sure he doesn’t miss anything so he’d understand anymore references Dean might make. Dean _had_ been watching the movie, but his attention now lay on the angel sitting next to him. While there are three seats on the couch, Cas doesn’t leave one between himself and Dean. If he’s being honest, the hunter doesn’t mind at all. 

When eyes are becoming tired, and yawns are being suppressed, Cas leans against Dean, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Dean freezes for a split second before allowing himself to relax. Cas is warm against his side, solid. Dean feels more grounded all of a sudden.

_No. No, you can't... Stop! Please don't go away. Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before. And if you leave... if you leave... I just, I remember things better with you. I do, look. P. Sherman, forty-two... forty-two... I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is, because when I look at you, I can feel it. And-and I look at you, and I... and I'm home. Please... I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget._

Dean glances down at Cas and smiles fondly, glad the darkness of the room is covering his lapse in walls. Little does Dean know, Cas has that same smile across his lips. 

As the credits start rolling, Cas hears Dean snore slightly. Cas very slowly reaches for his phone that is sitting on the empty cushion. He then attaches the picture of himself and the fish to a new message for Claire, typing, “ _I found Nemo!_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://magnificat-cas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
